The present invention relates to a compound type silicon gel material to be used as a shock absorbing material or as a sound and vibration-proof material.
A conventional silicone gel material for use in shock absorption and sound and vibration absorption is made of a gelled silicone resin with the penetration of approximately 50 to 200 measured in accordance with JIS K 2530 - 1976 -(50 g load) as shown in Japanese patent application No. Sho. 59-140,146 filed on July 6, 1984 by the same inventor of this present invention.
Since this kind of silicone gel material has a favorable pressure conductivity similar to a liquid, it disperses and distributes quickly and uniformly an external pressure such as a shock, vibratory wave, etc., which is locally applied, to the ambience and differentiates such external pressure and has a property to absorb this differentiated pressure by virtue of its non-resilient deformation. Accordingly, the silicone gel material provides such effects that a repercussive resilience will not be produced and the external pressure is absorbed in the silicone gel material by its entire action.
Toray Silicone CY52 (brand name), which is manufactured by Toray Silicone Co., Ltd. (Toray Silicone Kaboshi Kaisha), is satisfactory as such kind of silicone gel material and this silicone gel material with a desired penetration can be obtained by mixing liquid A and liquid B of silicone resin as raw material at a specified ratio and heating the mixture.
This conventional silicone gel material has properties such as excellent shock absorbing effect and vibratory wave absorbing effect whereas it cannot provide a high suitability for use in sports goods such as protectors to be used on human bodies since the specific gravity is large, and the conventional gel material cannot easily be used since the cost of this material is expensive.
As object of the present invention is to provide a compound type silicone gel material which contains a number of fine hollow cells and therefore it can provide a similar composition as if air bubbles are contained in silicone gel basic material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the compound type silicone gel material which is effective in that the thermal resistance and sound and vibration-wave absorption can be increased as compared with conventional silicone gel material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the compound type silicone gel material of which the specific gravity can be reduced without impairing the shock absorbing effect of silicone gel material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the compound type silicone gel material of which a total cost can be reduced by adding inexpensive fine hollow cells.
A further object of the present invention is to provide the compound type silicone gel material of which a vibratory wave absorbing property can be set as desired in accordance with the content of fine hollow cells.